


Vanilla

by Rosanicira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dom/sub, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Jealousy, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy Kink, Reader-Insert, Rich - Freeform, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Sina - Freeform, Smut, Titans, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wall Sina - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, dark themes, rich! Reader, scouting legion, sina! Reader, survey corps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosanicira/pseuds/Rosanicira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up in Sina, you have always had the easy life. Vast amounts of food available, the best clothing money can buy and a father who is always willing to buy you whatever your heart desires. However the day-in-day-out routine grows tedious and all you hope for is a change of pace for your vanilla life style. Until one day, when visiting a potential land deal in wall Maria that you see the horrors the less fortunate face, and how a certain soldier has caught your attention. Maybe your life won't be as boring as you thought it would be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so before I start I want to clear something up about ages. 
> 
> Since training in the cadet corps takes around 5 years that means Eren and the gang has to have been around 10 when they joined so they end up 15 when they join the survey corps. 
> 
> However I am bumping this up to 12 so they will be 17 by the time they join the Survey corps because there will also be some Eren x Reader in this fic and readers age will be around 18/19 so at the beginning she will be roughly 13/14 years old and Eren, Mikasa and Armin will be around 11/12 when in the cadet corps and I will mention when the time skip is so that she is her current age. I just wanted to clear up any confusion. 
> 
> Also Levi will take a while to appear like maybe 4-5 chapters? maybe even earlier or later. But I want to add detail into this story so it's not always going to be levi x reader fluff and smut constantly. Although there will be smut throughout this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so before I start I want to clear something up about ages. 
> 
> Since training in the cadet corps takes around 5 years that means Eren and the gang has to have been around 10 when they joined so they end up 15 when they join the survey corps. 
> 
> However I am bumping this up to 12 so they will be 17 by the time they join the Survey corps because there will also be some Eren x Reader in this fic and readers age will be around 18/19 so at the beginning she will be roughly 13/14 years old and Eren, Mikasa and Armin will be around 11/12 when in the cadet corps and I will mention when the time skip is so that she is her current age. I just wanted to clear up any confusion. 
> 
> Also Levi will take a while to appear like maybe 4-5 chapters? maybe even earlier or later. But I want to add detail into this story so it's not always going to be levi x reader fluff and smut constantly. Although there will be smut throughout this story.

Boring, Tedious, dull, monotonous. 

Your life in a nutshell pretty much. Every morning was the same. Here you were, sitting with your father in the grand dining room eating breakfast in silence. Your father reading his newspaper full of the latest scandals, politics and other things that you had no interest in. 

Vanilla

You couldn't help but giggle at the silly expression that people have recently started using to describe things that are too boring for their luxurious lifestyles. It was ironic really considering vanilla pods and extract cost more than what most 'common' people could afford. Not like anyone in Sina could be considered as 'common' considering they were born with a silver spoon in their mouth, people who thought they were above others solely on the basis of how much money they have. Your mental rambling ceased when your father spoke up.

"Are you okay sweetie? You haven't touched your food." 

You looked down to realise your once beautifully prepared breakfast of eggs, toast, tomatoes and sausage was now an unappealing pile of mush upon the once pristine china plate. This has been a regular routine for you now. A maid who you never bothered to learn the name of would come into your room at 7am sharp; wake you up, run you a bath, dress you and make your presentable for the day ahead and then you would make your way downstairs for breakfast. 

"I'm fine daddy. Just thinking..." 

You didn't want to trouble your father anymore. You had to give it to him, it wasn't easy for him to raise you on your own while still dealing with the family business. You loved your father dearly. Your mother passed away not too long after you was born; it wasn't a sudden shock that happened as soon as you came out of the womb, no. It was a slow deterioration of her health since child birth, according to the various doctors your father hired, she had caught an infection and was unable to fight it since she was still weak. eventually, after a couple of months she died.

You respected your father greatly, he didn't pass you off to a nanny to be looked after; he showered you with gifts and attention. Not that you could blame him, after all you are the only family he has remaining. 

"Well, I was thinking. If you wanted to, why don't you come with me on a business trip today? After your lessons of course. I hate seeing you cooped up in here-" 

You had to fight the urge to roll your eyes at that, as long as these lessons and business trips continued you always felt trapped, but then again; it was very rare for your father to take you on his business trips. It was considered very unlady like for a woman of high stature to concern herself in financial affairs. 

"Besides, I think you'll enjoy this trip. We will be visiting wall Maria. Apparently a farmers business went bust and he's trying to sell the land so that he can pay his debts. This would be a wonderful opportunity! We could build some stables so we can continue breeding quality horses for the military! Or maybe a factory for those contraptions the soldiers wear!-"

Now at that you couldn't help but let out a loud snort before bursting into giggles, effectively stopping your father in his tracks; he always got carried away with his business. Just shows how passionate he was about it. 

"I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself daddy" You laughed out "I mean, you haven't even seen the size of the land yet, or even if it is acceptable quality for horses of 'such fine breeding'"

Your father cracked a smile as his aged and wrinkled face grinned back at you. He stood up from the grand plush chair at the solid oak dining table, as soon as he did the servants where immediately behind him cleaning up the plates and cutlery before doing the same with your plate. 

"Come on now [Y/N], you don't want to be late for your lessons today. I don't want my daughter to slack" his voice echoed throughout the room before he made his way towards the door, on his way to his study no doubt. "We'll leave at 2:30 this afternoon. The maids will pack a change of clothes and the carriage will be waiting" was all he said before he continued his way out of the grand room. It will more than likely take a day or so to travel all the way from the depths of wall Sina to the rural country side of wall Maria. You looked at the big grandfather clock that was placed within the room, it's loud ticking only now becoming more evident since the room was now devoid of any sound from people or cutlery on china. 

8 o'clock 

great six and a half hours of lessons. This was the part of the day you hated. Your father would always pay for the best tutors around. whether it was to play musical instruments, singing lessons, etiquette lessons. The lot bore you to your very core. You had considered flunking lessons quite a few times within the past few months and discover new things around you. Well; whatever new things there was, you supposed. Occasionally the thought of exploring near the underground came to mind but hearing all of the rumours of the unsatisfactory people that came from that place, you quickly pushed that thought aside. You knew it would be a stupid idea to explore a dangerous area filled with gangs and criminals. Especially when you have no knowledge of fighting to protect yourself or have no guards to guarantee your safety; not like you'd ever trust the military police with protecting you anyway. One bribe from a thug and they would probably sell you off to a prostitution ring. The very thought of such a possibility made you shudder with disgust and fear knowing what full well happens in the underground.

The criminal activities that take place is nothing new to the inhabitants of Sina, they know full well what goes on in the underground, you swear that a few of them are associated with a few of the gangs, so you made a strong effort to stay away from them and keep contact to a minimal. 

By now you were walking to your piano lesson with a slow pace, your graceful figure gliding up the stairs to the small (well, small compared to the rest of the rooms in the house) music room where it is filled with expensive instruments your father has paid for you to have lessons on. From the looks of it your tutor hasn't arrived, odd. Usually the servants would let him in and he would be waiting patiently up in this room ready to start your lesson. 

As you were staring at the beautifully carved violins and cellos to the perfectly polished flutes, your mind started to drift once again. Your father recently started to trade goods with the military, he was bringing in loads of money there's no denying it but he never usually liked to talk about the military unless it was about business. It didn't strike you as him being out of the ordinary though. Not many people did like talking about the military; the military police were lazy, the garrisons were equally so; and then there was the survey corps. 

You were quite often shielded from political talks at parties and gatherings but from what you could gather the survey corps were not held in high favour by many. The most common insult towards them being 'suicidal bastards' and 'a waste of tax payers money'; not like they ever pay tax, most of their wealth came from tax evasion anyway. 

Before you got lost in your own thoughts once again, the load footsteps of your tutor came closer before he walked into the room.

"Good day Miss [L/N], are you ready for today's lesson?"

\---------------------------------------------  

 

"Are you ready to leave sweetheart?" 

You looked over to your father who was already waiting for you near the carriage, dressed in his smartest suit and a cane by his side; close to his freshly polished shoes. You nodded quietly before graciously accepting the carriage drivers hand up into the carriage; being careful not to scruff up your dress. Your maid made it clear that it was requested for you to be dressed in one of your more expensive dresses, as always, to keep up professional appearances. just like your father; he would never let you go out in anything that he would consider 'rags' (you were pretty sure 'rags' were just casual civilian clothes that most people wore within wall Rose).

It was an understatement to say that the journey to wall Maria was boring, after exiting the city of Mitras and discreetly sneaking a look at the entrance of the underground that has peaked your curiosity for weeks now, the carriage took the longest but safest route through wall Rose and Maria and always stuck to the main street road. Although obviously such an expensive looking carriage and the pedigree horses didn't escape the attention of on lookers and caused up quite a stir so it wasn't really a surprise that by the time you got to Shiganshina in wall Maria that people immediately recognised the carriage. 

As you got out of the carriage at the small hidden entrance to the small farm house, you looked around, it was...green. Living in the city of Mitras all of your life there wasn't really any space for forests or farms when there was much more room available in the walls of Rose and Maria, but from what you saw when travelling past the main streets of Shiganshina earlier was that the houses were both close together and small in size. 

'How can they live in such small spaces?' 

you pondered to yourself as you looked around at your surroundings. You had to admit, it was a beautiful. Lush green grass covered with a variety of flowers, the first kind you took notice of was the large amount of lavender as the strong scent invaded your senses. The only break in the scenery was the small thin dirt path that lead to the main gate back into the main streets of Shiganshina. Looking closely down the road you took notice of two small figures in the distance carrying something quite large (and frankly heavy looking) on their backs. Directing your attention back to your father who by now had been greeted by the kind elderly farmer was now discussing the prices to finalise the deal.

'Is he nearly done already? I thought these business trips were meant to take ages to finalise'

You guess that the farmer must have been desperate to sell, by the looks of it he did look pretty skinny compared to your father, although you loved him dearly, he has rounded and plumped out quite a bit with all his years of drinking fine wines and fatty meats. As your father and and the farmer shook hands, you took notice of the large crowed gathering in the streets. People lining along the edges of the buildings, creating  a large path through the streets; but for what? you had no idea. 

"[Y/N]. Shall we go?" 

You looked to your father and nodded, you would have to pass through the same street anyway so you would be able to see what all these people were lining up for. However the closer you got to the crowd they weren't exactly what you was expecting as you heard a variety of responses from all around you as you were walking past. 

"tch. If you tell me they're a waste of tax payers money. and for what?! For people to just needlessly die? I have a family to feed y'know, I can't waste money on these failures."

"I know, they never come back with any good results. It's always the same"

Wow well this crowd was depressing...

"look Mikasa! The survey corps!" 

Your eyes widened slightly at the mention of the name. So this is what was going on? Slowing down to a stop you, along with the rest of the crows, looked towards the streets. Waiting for what you expected was the Survey corps who would walk through. But why were they so hated? 

'If they're going outside the walls should they get a better welcome?' 

You mentally responded bitterly to the old man next to you who was doing nothing but insulting the Survey corps commander and the ability of his soliders. 

'It's not like anyone else is doing anything to help' 

"So you want to see the survey corps in all their glory hmmm?" you heard your father chuckle.

"It would be a nice change of pace from the stuck up military police who do nothing but sit on their lazy behinds all day"

Your father shook his head at your choice of words. "Oh [Y/N] show some more respect, they got into the military police for a reason. They are able soliders who use their superior skills to protect the king"

You couldn't help but roll you eyes, you knew they were anything but. They caused more trouble than they tried to prevent. Many of them were involved in illegal trading of those mechanical gears that all soldiers wear and many of them even have deals with the underground. You were pretty sure they didn't join the MP's for protecting the king but to reap all the benefits of being inside the most prosperous wall. 

Your rant came to an end when you could hear the distant noise of heavy hooves against the concrete path. As they came closer the survey corps really weren't what you expecting. You expected magnificent soldiers who sat proudly on their noble steeds with the most determined expressions you'll ever see on someone.... but this was just sad. 

As they came closer and glanced over all the soldiers you saw that their expressions were anything but determined or strong. They look tired and worn out, with many covered in bandages and injured. Even the commander himself with his cold golden eyes and scowl look to tired to respond as the people around you spat out all kinds of insults towards him and how he wasn't fit to be commander. However the atmosphere suddenly turned quiet as an elderly lady ran out in the middle of the path screaming out and asking where her son was. You gulped as you looked over the commanders face as he slowly slid of his horse; a fellow soldier presented something wrapped in a white rag that was stained pink. Your eyes widened as the old lady unwrapped it as soon as he gave it to her.

You could feel your fathers hand on your soldier as he squeezed gently; he could relate to the loss of a loved one. Losing a child must have been heartbreaking for the poor woman as she starts crying while the commander starting shouting his apologies while trying to hold back his tears of many years of anguish. This mission must have been such a failure if the commander is this beaten down. 

As he got back up into his saddle, he gently kicked his horse on and as before the soliders started to move through the streets again, heads hanging low as people once again started to spit out horrible and disgusting insults towards them. You could feel your face start to heat up and flush in anger as you over heard one young mother tell her friend that death was the only thing they signed up for so what could they expect. Never in your life have you felt so disgusted with someone. If that was their child so snuggly cuddled up in their arms she would be telling a different story. 

"Come on sweetheart. I think we've seen enough for today. I booked us into a nice little cabin for the night. I didn't think you wouldn't want to have another long carriage ride for today."

Your father spoke gently as he grasped your hand and led you from the crowd. You turned you head to look back at the soliders intrigued as you saw a brunette with glasses like a mad woman as the male next to her glanced darkly to everyone around him (In which you swore he told them to all shut up under his breath)

"Heh, looks like captain Levi won their hearts once again" 

You looked over to your father confused. 

"How could one man change their attitudes all of a sudden?" 

"He's be classed as humanities strongest, I guess he just gives them hope when most people can't" 

With that being said the two of you start to walk away from the large crowd, but no before glancing back to the so called 'humanities strongest' one last time, and this time he looked straight back. You gulped as his cold calculating grey eyes bored into your [E/C] ones with a glare. You quickly looked away as he looked back forward with a click of his tongue.

\---------------------------------------------

"So did you enjoy yourself today?"

 

 

"It was okay I guess, I thought it would have taken longer to come to an agreement though"

 

This was the only conversation between the two of you as you walked to the small lodge where you would be staying the night. By now the sun was just starting to set and that the sky was now starting to be streaked with oranges and reds. If there was one thing you had to admit was how peaceful Shiganshina was around this time. By now Mitras would still be busy with people making their way home, still shopping or going out for drinks or parties being held by their 'friends'. 

Your father chuckled as he responded "The farmer was quite desperate to sell. The cost of keeping live stock was too much and he wasn't able to afford to put much food on the table for his family never mind paying taxes, so he was happy enough with the price I offered"

As you was about to inquire more about his business ideas for the newly acquired land a small rumble echoes throughout the cabin. 

"Huh? Thunder already? That was a quick change of weather" Your father laughed to himself as he opened the polished door of the cabin on to be greeted with a big flash of lightening and a loud bang of thunder, bigger than from any storm you have seen before.

"What was that?!" 

You panicked as your father froze in the doorway, looking high up with horror stricken into his wrinkled face. As you walked closer to the door you saw what got your father so fearful.

Towering over the big fifty meter wall was a hideous face full of  muscle and skin stretched over, with its teeth on show as it looked down at the people of Shiganshina. You couldn't look away from the the hideous monster looming over all of you and even though you couldn't see them you knew everyone else was staring up in disbelief and fear just like you was doing. 

Before you knew it a large force of wind and rubble came towards you has the titans foot came into contact with the wall; sending rocks and boulders of all sizes to rain down on the inhabitants. Before you could scream your father quickly grabbed your hand as he took notice of smaller titans making their way through the gaping hole that was no in the wall and making their way towards the crowds. 

Just like that panic arose withing the city and screams of men, women and children alike met your ears as they ran from certain death. You were being dragged along by your father as he tightly held on to your hand, refusing to let you go in fear of separation. 

"We'll go to the boats heading for wall Rose, it will be quicker than taking the carriage!" 

You heard your father yell over all the noise, you nodded as you sped up so you can make it to the boats quicker, hopefully they hadn't have left yet. You were so close to the boats by now that you can see the big crowds of people begging to be let on and pleading with the captains of the boat. Mothers begging for them to take their babies and to let them on. Other trying to fight the soldiers to be let on and others jumping after the boat that was making its way out of the walls, but failing the big jump and jumping to their deaths in the cold waters below. 

By now there was only one boat available and by the looks of it, it was ready to sail as they refused to let anyone else on the boat despite their being what seems like plenty of room for more people. Your father ran up to the soldier and demanding to be let on, it didn't take long to convince the solider (especially when your father was well known withing the trading business and a bribe). 

"Please! Take my baby!" 

It was the young mother from earlier screaming out towards the two of you, holding out her young baby wrapped in blankets, your bottom lip trembled as your father placed a hand gently on the top of your head and make you face forward knowing that the scene coming next will be of horror and death. 

"Hanns what are you doing!?" You heard the garrison soldier shout.

"We got three more to go on!" the blonde man yelled back as he gently placed the three children around your age down on the deck of the boat.  You looked closer and saw that there were two boys, one brunette and one other blonde along with a little girl with long black hair. 

You could feel the boat start to slowly move as the plank up onto the boat was removed, as you looked out towards the crowds you felt sick to your stomach as guilt washed over you; these people have a right to live as much as everyone else and here you was looking out towards all the lives that would be sacrificed so you could live. From the distance you could see the titans walking slowly and ever closer to the crowds, who by now where either crying, screaming or trying to jump after the boat in a one last attempt to be saved. 

You looked over to the trio again as the little brunette boy looked at his trembling hands, eyes wide and glossed over with tears as you could see him clench is teeth in anger and pain. No adult is there with him save for an elderly man sitting close the the blonde one. You looked down sadly as you sat close to your father suddenly getting a cold chill as the boat finally made it out of the Shiganshina disctrict and into the depths of wall Maria where hopefully you will be going back to the safety of Sina.

Your heart immediately plunged down to your stomach though as you heard loud heaving thumping, shaking the ground as it got closer and closer. You heard a loud smash and a large gush of wind making you close your eyes in pain of the force. As you slowly opened them you felt every muscle in your body tense up.

Not only did one titan break the wall. But right in plain view is a heavy muscular titan, his heavy form in a running stance in which he must have used speed and brute strength to break the wall. The titan slowly opened his mouth and produced...Steam? All behind him smaller titans started to roam the inner districts of wall Maria.

 A wall that was officially lost to the titans.

 

\---------------------------------------------  

 

Well alright first chapter underway! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I was originally aspiring to make this chapter like 10,000 words long but I got to like 4100 because it felt like I was rambling a lot lol and I wanted to end it on a really dramatic end. Well; I hope it was dramatic. Yeah anyway Levi made a small appearance so WEH. 

ALSO I type quite fast so I don't always notice spelling errors sometimes so if there is any grammatical mistakes please tell me and I'll fix it up right away.

I also won't have a schedule for when I'll upload new chapters but I definitely will try to keep this story active as possible and will try to upload as much and as quickly as possible.

And follow me on instagram guys from more updates and general stupidity at @/Artisiene lmao hit me up ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy I actually got around to writing another chapter! Apologies it took this long for me to update because I procrastinate a lot.
> 
> As a warning that I didn't put up in the first chapter yes there will be smut in this fic, very detailed smut. So if you're not comfortable with that I'll put warnings on the chapters with smut but the smut will be mixed in with the story so you're gonna have to find the cut off point of the smut, sorry!
> 
> AND DON'T KINK SHAME READER FOR CALLING HER FATHER 'DADDY' AT THIS POINT IN TIME SHE IS AN INNOCENT 13 YEAR OLD GIRL. HNNNNNG IT WAS MEANT TO BE CUTE ;^;

"No, no, no! Again, again!" 

You internally groaned as you once again went to pick up the now tattered book off of the pristine floor. This has been a regular occurrence as of late, ever since the day you saw those titans you have been plagued with night terrors causing you to lose more than a healthy amount of sleep. Due to the lack of sleep you haven't been able to focus or participate in your normal lessons. 

Your angry etiquette tutor looked at you through burning eyes, looking down at her abnormally long nose at you as you now held the old book in your petite hands. 

"For Sina's sake [Y/N]! Have you forgotten everything I have taught you over the past 7 years? I've never seen you so clumsy, your balance is usually on top form. Now once again and try not to drop the book this time" 

Your weary, heavy eyes once again looked straight ahead and you gently placed the withered book on top of your soft head of hair, keeping a gentle grip on the sides until you were satisfied that it wouldn't wobble and fall on to the floor for what would have been the millionth time again today. you slowly started to take graceful steps to the opposite side of the gigantic room as the bottom on your silk gown floated around your ankles and the only sound that filled the room was the gentle tapping of your heeled shoes clicking against the polished floor.

"Very good, definitely an improvement! Keep going [Y/-" 

At that moment you once again tripped over and landed on the floor with a harsh thud and a painful 'oomf' coming from your lips. Your tutor just let out a sigh as she gently rubbed her eyes from irritation. It's not like you purposely kept tripping over your own feet; you've had a lot of thoughts on your mind lately and it was hard to focus on trivial matters such as how to walk with some old dusty books on your head when you had better things to be doing with your time. 

It has been two weeks since the fall of wall Maria, two weeks since you had a peaceful sleep, and two weeks of having the same thought swimming around in your head; your only problem was finding out how to confront your father about it. You could already predict that he would cry and tell you how silly you were being, how everything was fine and they didn't need you. However you have already made up your mind. 

You were going to join the survey corps.

The thought alone was laughable even you admit, the fragile little princess some Sina who's never had to do a days work in her life wanted to be a soldier and aid humanity in the defeat of the titans. The past couple of weeks you have been thinking over this decision thoroughly, one thing you have always been taught, and thankfully so, is to be patient and keep a clear head when making decisions; you were not about to jump straight into cadet training with a naive mind and then proceed to get killed and eaten by a titan because you didn't know any better. 

Your tutor granted a last farewell as she left through the grand entrance of the spacious city mansion. You left out a huff of gratitude as you looked over to the perfectly cleaned oak grandfather clock in the room; 5pm. Great, that means dinner will be put on the table soon and as always your father always makes the effort to eat dinner with you, no matter how busy he is. 

Until then you walked to the tea room used for entertaining and grabbed a random novel off the large bookcase, obviously books your father approved of before hand, and sat down on one of the large luxurious leather sofas continuing to read a book you had no interest or intention to continue reading it afterwards. 

"My lady, dinner is served and your father is waiting for you to join him in the dining hall"

The voice of the maid pierced through the peaceful silence that had once shrouded over the room. You looked up and noticed that the sun was beginning to set and that the crystal oil lanterns littered throughout the house have been lit, giving a warm orange glow to the interior. 

You gave a nod of acknowledgement towards the maid and made your way down the the dining room, where your father would be sitting at the end of the table reading about the latest scandals around Sina in the newspaper while a cup of tea would be placed in front of him as he waits for you to arrive and then continue to eat in comfortable silence with little conversation. 

Unsurprisingly as you walked into the long stretched dining hall, there he was. Once again sitting at the end of the table, his old wrinkled eyes looking down towards the newspaper and a fresh hot cup of tea placed before him, steam still coming from the beverage. A daily routine you have followed since birth, how boring it got. 

"Oh darling your here! No we can eat" 

Your father starts to say as his ages eyes look up to you as one of the butlers graciously pull out a chair for you and pushed it back under comfortably and you thanked him quietly. Before you could blink the smell of meat and steamed vegetables wafted into your senses, making it hard not to drool in delight. 

"I've noticed you don't seem yourself lately and it breaks my heart sweetheart. If you have any problems please tell me, you know I'm always here to support you" 

Your heart clenched at the fact that your behaviour has been causing your father pain. 'That's it' you thought to yourself. You were going to tell him at the end of dinner. You didn't want to ruin his or your attitude with dropping a heavy bomb such as joining the army, especially since he went out of his way to buy the most expensive cuts of meat on the market just to cheer you up. 

"Thank you daddy, I'm fine I promise. I didn't mean to make you worry"

With that dinner went as it normally did, sitting in peace and quiet with the occasional chatter between you and your father. All through the dinner you got more and more anxious at the thought of having to tell your father about your plans of wanting to join the military. 

"Daddy, I want to tell you something..." 

You mumbled as you looked down at the china plate in front of you that was soon taken off of the table and out of your sight by the kitchen staff. You secretly hoped he hadn't heard you so you wouldn't have to tell him but clearly luck wasn't on your side as his keen hearing picked up on your quiet ramblings.

"What is it sweetheart?"

You gulped in hopes that your heart won't jump out of your throat. You have never asked your father for a lot (in fact most of the luxuries he's bought you was surprise gifts from him, although not unwanted) so you hope that at this point in time he'll support your decision.

"Well the reason I was out of it recently is that I was thinking a lot and well..."

 

 

 

"I want to join the survey corps"

\--------------------------------- 

"Daddy please come out of there! I'm sorry if I upset you but at least talk to me! please!?" 

You begged for the one hundredth time since he locked himself in his office after you had told him about your wish of wanting to join the survey corps; but not before the porcelain tea cup slipped from his wrinkled chubby fingers and smashed on the floor. You honestly thought he was going to yell or raise his voice at least but anything at that moment would have been better than what he did. 

He just gave a blank stare as he avoided looking at you all together and stood up without a word as he walked out of the dining hall. You felt your heart shatter at that moment knowing he wasn't angry but disappointed. 

"My lady it's getting late. I'm sure the my lord will be more open to talk in the morning once he has let the news sunk him. He must be in quite some shock"

The kindly butler suggested as he started to extinguish the fire from the oil lamps, shrouding the hallways in darkness. The only light available being from the silver candelabra the butler was carrying as he escorted you back to your room, you looked back to the sturdy wooden door of your fathers study and saw a dim glow pouring out from the crack underneath the door. You felt tears prick at your eyes knowing you upset your father to the point he couldn't even look at you. 

You went to bed that night crying into your pillow, silently begging for forgiveness; both from hurting your father with the news of you wanting to join the survey corps and that you were planning on joining anyway. 

Little did you know, your father too, went to sleep at his desk crying that night. In hopes he can protect his little girl for just a bit longer...

 

\--------------------------------- 

"My lady; it's morning. My lord wishes to have breakfast with you in his study. Shall we get you ready for today?" 

You gave a soft hum as you lifted your head off of the soft fluffy pillow, rubbing your tacky eyes from the large amounts of crying from the night before as they adjusted to the bright streaks of light breaking it's way in through the crack of the thick lace curtains. You moaned as you rolled out of bed and let the maid undress and redress you in another ridiculously expensive dress for the day and you were sent on your way to meet your father in his office for breakfast.

The walk to your fathers study never seemed more daunting than in this moment, your mouth felt dry and your heart was beating at an unusually fast pace. You took a deep inhale and slow exhale as you stood outside of the wooden door that seems to taunt you so. 

You placed a shaky palm on the silver door handle and gently swung the door open to reveal your father sitting at his desk, papers neatly stacked and no newspaper in sight. A freshly brewed cup of tea placed in front of him on a small teacup plate. As soon as he heard the door open his eyes immediately snapped up to look at yours. He gave a subtle nod to the plush leather chair placed opposite to him in front of his desk; obviously hinting at you to take a seat. As soon as you made yourself comfortable he wasted no time with interrogating you. 

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what. Why do you want to join the military? Let alone the survey corps?"

You cast your eyes downwards towards your hands with were folded in your lap. You knew why you wanted to join and was passionate about it but you had to admit, saying out loud made it seem naive and nothing but wishful thinking. 

"I want to aid humanity. Ever since we had that run in with the titans in wall Maria. I want to help in anyway I can. I don't want all those innocent lives to have died for nothing. People were denied spots on the boat, denied their lives so we could live. I want to honour them by at least helping to aid in the mission against the common enemy"

You could still feel his stare boring into you even when you tried to avoid looking at him at all costs. You didn't want to see the anger or disappointment in his eyes. You were always the perfect daughter. Did your best in all your lesson, played complex instruments with ease, could understand the most complex novels literature has to offer and keep up the graceful appearances which were expected of women in Sina while all the while making your father look good which has helped him keep his trading business booming. Now by wanting to make your own way in life you feel like you have dishonoured him in the worst way and it hurts to think about how betrayed he probably feels at the moment because of you. 

"Well I guess it can't be helped then..."

You clenched your fists tightly, knuckles turning white at the sheer amount of pressure. What was he going to say? That your a disgrace of a daughter? You was disowned? Having to live the rest of your life wondering the underground being a woman of the night and having to sell your body just so you could eat? You knew the thugs in the underground would eat you alive, a young socialite ready for the taking, your virginity sold to the highest bidder and then be discarded in the nearest dirty ally on the outskirts of the city.

You felt tears prick at your eyes in fear, your father has never been angry or punished you in any way (mainly because there was nothing to punish you for, in the worlds eyes you were the perfect little princess) but was this the straw the broke the titans back? 

"Looks like we'll have to get you measures for some blouses, I doubt the military will accept you wearing a dress during training"

Your eyes shot upwards to meet the faint smile plastered on his lips. Whatever you expected this was definitely not it.

"I told you yesterday didn't I [Y/N}? I'll always be here for you. It hurts me to see you go off to the military where I don't know whats happening to you. But your fast becoming a mature young lady and it's not fair to keep you locked away in here. I want to keep you safe but I also want to keep you happy. And if this makes you happy then I'm behind you one hundred percent"

Tears leaked from the edges of your eyes, slightly smudging the light coat of mascara the maids have put on this morning in your morning beauty routine. You jumped up from the leather seat and linked your hands behind his neck as you pulled your father into a hug, crying into his chest as you did so. 

"Hey, hey. No need to get emotional on me now. It's not even gone eight and you're already crying. Let's have some breakfast and then we'll talk about what our plans for today will be, I'm not having my princess wearing old tatty shirts in training. I want you to be comfortable the entire time."

You giggled as you let go of his neck just as the kind butler walked in with a small tray full of delicious pastries, meats, cheeses and breads along with a small bowl of the most expensive fruits such as strawberries and oranges and two fresh cups of earl grey tea waiting on pristine china saucers.

 

 

'I guess I shouldn't get too used to this anymore, I wonder what army food tastes like?'

\--------------------------------- 

OH BOY I DID IT! I actually managed to get a chapter 2 out. It's 4am but I'm still proud of myself lmao. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed typing it. This chapter isn't as long as the first one but I wanted to cut it off at a suitable point other wise I'll be typing forever. 

The next chapter will more than likely be very long because you get to meet your new comrades in the trainee squad! Maybe you'll even meet a few cute boys who have a thing for hot Sina chicks >w>

Remember you can always be kept updated on my Instageam @/Artisiene


End file.
